Junto a ti
by metafora89
Summary: One-shot. MadaIta. Lo único que Itachi deseaba es que Madara no lo abandonara nunca. HORROR


_¡Especial Halloween! Sí, lo sé, con algo de antelación, porque voy a irme a Barcelona (¡sí! ¡Salón del Manga!) y no podré conectarme en los siguientes días._

_**Acerca del fic:**__ Es un MadaIta (de una forma bastante retorcida) y AU (creo…). Supongo que era algo que tenía que hacer, en oposición a lo último que publiqué (auténtico romance)._

_**Advertencias:**__ Violencia explícita. El final NO es agradable. Hay muertes._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Kishimoto crea a los personajes y yo los destrozo en mis fics._

_

* * *

_Itachi era solitario. Nunca se le había dado bien relacionarse con la gente y se sentía ligeramente confuso cuando tenía que hacerlo. Las personas eran complicadas para él. No funcionaban de forma lógica y jamás expresaban claramente lo que querían. Debido a eso, había muchos malentendidos y los malentendidos siempre eran el inicio de las discusiones, disputas, luchas y guerras.

Como cuando sus padres reñían, cada día. Itachi los escuchaba desde su dormitorio, sin poder entender el motivo por el que lo hacían. Le parecía completamente absurdo. Para él, sus padres eran como dos siluetas en la lejanía a las que no podía divisar con nitidez, cuya imagen resultaba borrosa y confusa. Al igual que la del resto del mundo. Excepto Madara.

Madara era la persona a la que Itachi mejor comprendía, y también la que mejor comprendía a Itachi. De hecho, tal vez fuera la única con esas características. Madara siempre sabía lo que él estaba pensando y siempre se expresaba con total claridad. Madara siempre se portaba bien con él.

Cuando una persona se acercaba a Itachi y hablaba sobre cosas que no tenían sentido, Madara se agachaba sobre su oído y le susurraba disimuladamente lo que tenía que hacer o decir. Cuando estaba solo, Madara conversaba con él.

Todos decían que Itachi era callado, pero no era cierto. Con Madara hablaba mucho porque Madara siempre tenía algo interesante sobre lo que charlar. El resto sólo parloteaban sobre tonterías. Madara no.

Madara siempre estaba con él y nunca le abandonaba.

Incluso, cuando estaba desanimado, Madara sabía cómo debía contentarle. Cuando estaban comiendo y los padres de Itachi comenzaban con una de sus habituales discusiones, e Itachi sentía su interior tensarse, Madara hacía algún tipo de comentario que lograba relajarle al instante o, a veces, hasta hacerle reír. Cuando esto último ocurría, sus padres solían dejar de discutir y le miraban extrañados.

Madara le decía que era normal, que ellos no eran capaces de entender nada de lo que él decía. Ellos no eran capaces de comprenderles.

La única persona a la que Itachi apreciaba además de Madara era a su hermano pequeño, Sasuke. Sasuke nunca fruncía el ceño cuando Itachi se reía por lo que Madara decía, Sasuke nunca mentía. Cuando Sasuke se ponía triste era porque se había lastimado o porque le habían reñido por comer dulces antes de cenar.

Eso para Itachi era lógico.

Madara solía dejar que Itachi pasara el tiempo con Sasuke y se mantenía un poco más apartado en esas ocasiones, en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa complacida, mientras observaba cómo Itachi ayudaba a Sasuke a hacer los deberes que les ordenaban en el colegio o cómo, después de que Sasuke insistiera un rato – y Madara respondiera con un asentimiento a la mirada inquisitiva que Itachi le enviaba para saber que contaba con su aprobación – ambos jugaban a algo.

A Itachi le alegraba mucho que Sasuke fuera del agrado de Madara también. Aunque, a veces, tenía miedo de que Madara acabara prefiriendo a Sasuke. Itachi sabía que estaría perdido sin Madara. La idea de que él le dejara le hacía temblar.

Pero, cuando eso ocurría, Madara se aproximaba a él y le rodeaba con sus brazos, prometiéndole en suaves susurros que eso jamás iba a pasar. Y, como si quisiera demostrarle que no habría ningún impedimento entre ellos, introducía su mano por debajo de la tela de sus prendas, acariciando su delicada y sensible piel y haciendo que Itachi descubriera sensaciones inimaginables.

A veces, su madre, cuando lavaba la ropa, se quejaba en voz alta de la "maldita adolescencia" y "sus malditos sueños húmedos" e Itachi no conseguía entender a qué se refería. Pero Madara le decía que era mejor que ella siguiera pensando eso y, por ello, Itachi jamás decía nada.

Itachi siempre hacía lo que Madara decía porque Madara siempre estaba en lo cierto y jamás se equivocaba. Itachi era feliz de tener a Madara a su lado. Itachi amaba a Madara y no le gustaba cuando Madara se enfadaba.

Le tenía mucho miedo.

La vez que Madara más se enfadó fue en aquella ocasión, cuando los padres de Itachi les llevaron a un lugar donde nunca habían estado antes, un edificio amplio y discreto, algo apartado. Dentro había pasillos vacíos y habitaciones con sillas. A Itachi le hicieron sentarse en una de ellas, delante de una puerta a la que debía entrar – por lo que había logrado entender – cuando le llamaran. Mientras transcurría el tiempo hasta que eso suciediera, Itachi se dedicó a observar a las personas que también estaban sentadas a su alrededor. Eran tan pálidas y silenciosas que casi aparentaban cadáveres. Sus manos, apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, parecían rígidas, y sus dedos, quebradizos. Itachi quiso preguntar a Madara sobre ellos, pero, por algún motivo, Madara estaba más callado de lo habitual, con el ceño algo fruncido e Itachi prefirió no molestarlo.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre de bata blanca se asomó y dijo su nombre. Itachi se levantó y penetró en la estancia seguido de Madara. Era una especie de despacho, decorado en tonos muy claros. El hombre de bata blanca le pidió que volviera a sentarse en una silla, delante de la mesa, ocupando él la que estaba detrás.

Y entonces, sucedió. El hombre comenzó a hablarle con tono tranquilo, haciendo muchas preguntas a Itachi y anotando lo que él decía en unas hojas tan blancas como su bata pulcramente colocadas encima de la mesa. A Madara no le gustó eso. De pronto, comenzó a gritar a Itachi que dejara de contestar, que parara, que no debía escucharle.

Itachi se quedó bloqueado. Nunca había visto a Madara tan alterado y no entendía por qué era. De cualquier modo, obedeció y no volvió a decir nada, aunque el hombre insistió varias veces. Madara seguía gritando e Itachi sintió deseos de cubrir sus oídos.

Finalmente, le dejaron salir de allí. El hombre de la bata blanca le acompañó hasta el exterior, donde sus padres le esperaban y habló con su madre durante unos minutos, lo suficientemente apartados como para que ni Itachi ni Madara pudieran oír lo que decían. Itachi estaba aterrorizado. Temía haber hecho algo mal y que Madara le abandonara.

Cuando su madre regresó de hablar con el hombre, lucía una expresión preocupada, pero, cuando el padre le Itachi le preguntó si todo iba bien, no quiso responder y murmuró un "luego hablaremos".

Volvieron a casa entonces, deteniéndose únicamente a recoger a Sasuke, al que habían dejado en casa de una amiga de la madre de Itachi, al cuidado de ésta para –por lo que Itachi pudo entender de lo que su madre dijo – "mantenerle alejado de ese horrible lugar". Itachi se preguntó si se referían al sitio al que le habían llevado, pero no se atrevió a preguntar a Madara.

Una vez en su habitación, Itachi se sentó en una esquina, acurrucado. No quería mirar a Madara. Tenía mucho miedo. Le asustaba la idea de levantar la vista y no encontrarle allí. Abajo, sus padres volvían a discutir y, entre sus gritos, Itachi pudo distinguir su propio nombre en varias ocasiones.

Pero a él no le importaban sus padres. A él sólo le importaba Madara.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió ganas de llorar. Nunca lo hacía porque, mientras Madara estuviera a su lado, él no estaría perdido. Pero ahora Madara estaba enfadado. Madara ya no lo quería.

Itachi suplicó en alto que no lo abandonara, aún sin querer alzar su cabeza y descubrir que ya era demasiado tarde. Pero, entonces, notó a Madara sentarse a su lado y abrazarle como tantas otras veces había hecho. Madara le dijo que sentía haberle gritado y que él no tenía la culpa. Madara le dijo que él jamás querría dejarle, pero que sabía que el hombre de la bata blanca y sus padres querían separarles y que por eso se había puesto nervioso.

Itachi le preguntó que a qué se refería con que querían separarles y Madara le explicó que para eso le habían llevado a ese lugar y que sus padres pensaban que él estaba loco y que eso era culpa de él, de Madara, y que por eso querían que se fuera.

En ese momento, Itachi volvió a sentirse asustado, a la vez que furioso, y Madara le estrechó con más fuerza y acarició su oscuro cabello y le prometió que nunca lograrían separarle de su lado, pero que Itachi debía hacer algo, y le susurró las instrucciones en su oído.

E Itachi dijo que lo haría y se sintió feliz de nuevo al saber que Madara estaría siempre junto a él y que no podrían impedirlo jamás.

#

Mikoto lloraba en la cocina, acompañada de su marido, quien tampoco encontraba palabras suficientes para consolarla. ¿Cómo encontrar consuelo cuando su hijo debía ser urgentemente ingresado en un psiquiátrico? El médico lo había dejado claro: Itachi era, casi con toda probabilidad, esquizofrénico y necesitaba tratamiento inmediato.

Al principio, Mikoto se había negado a ver a su propio hijo en un lugar como aquel, perdiéndose poco a poco junto al resto de los enfermos, mientras le aplicaban descargas eléctricas para intentar mitigar de algún modo su trastorno.

Cuando Fugaku había intentando convencerla de que era la única solución, ella no había querido escucharle y por eso habían discutido. Pero ambos sabían que era necesario. Itachi ya no era alguien que pudiera convivir con el resto. Podía volverse incluso peligroso.

El hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

-Tenemos que hacerlo.

Y con lágrimas aún saliendo de sus ojos, ella asintió.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del cuchillo que se aproximaba hacia ellos y que, en apenas un segundo, se clavó en el cuello de Fugaku, atravesándolo de un lado a otro. Mikoto sintió, de pronto, algo húmedo caer sobre ella, empapando su cabeza y parte de su rostro y le costó unos momentos reconocer que, aquello que ahora también cubría sus dedos – se había llevado la mano a la cara para limpiarse – era sangre.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la expresión de sorpresa de su marido, que sólo logró abrir la boca para dejar salir un nuevo borbotón de sangre que escurrió por su barbilla, cayendo sobre la ya manchada cara de la mujer. Luego, Fugaku se desplomó de lado y el cuchillo, aún sujeto por la mano de su atacante, se desprendió de su cuello, abriendo aún más el profundo corte.

Mikoto se puso en pie automáticamente, aún mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su marido, cuya sangre aún manaba y tenía el suelo de un profundo rojo. Luego, temerosa de lo que sabía que iba a descubrir, giró la cabeza.

Y allí estaba Itachi, con su misma expresión impasible que siempre tenía al dirigirse a ellos y que sólo cambiaba en algunos momentos, cuando algo en el aire parecía hacerle gracia. Itachi, el que había sido denominado como brillante por sus profesores, aunque todos le habían achacado una cierta dificultad a la hora de entablar relaciones con el resto, debido a su extraña actitud ausente. Itachi, su hijo.

Itachi, el que acababa de asesinar a su marido a sangre fría.

La mano del joven estaba cubierta de sangre y su ropa, salpicada por la misma. Sus labios se curvaron levemente mientras se acercaba a ella, con el cuchillo aún en la mano y a Mikoto apenas le dio tiempo a interpretar el gesto como una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad antes de que el filo se clavara en su pecho, sin que ella, aún en estado de shock, pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.

-No quiero que me separéis de él.-le oyó decir mientras la apuñalaba repetidamente.

Ahora era su propia sangre la que resbalaba por todo su cuerpo y se unía en el suelo a la de Fugaku, aumentando el tamaño del charco sobre el que se encontraban.

Pronto, ella también se derrumbó, cerrando sus ojos, de los que brotó una última lágrima que se perdió en aquella marea roja que les envolvía.

Itachi se volió hacia Madara, quien sonreía satisfecho, y se aproximó a él, manchando la superficie que pisaba con viscosas huellas de sangre. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Madara se agachó y rozó sus labios con los suyos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, tampoco. Pero al joven siempre le parecía algo nuevo e irrepetible.

Sin embargo, su momento de agradable éxtasis fue, de pronto, interrumpido por un grito agudo a sus espaldas y unos sollozos asustados. Sasuke acababa de entrar en la habitación, descubriendo el macabro espectáculo. No le costó más que una mirada a los cadáveres de sus padres y otra al cuchillo ensangrentado que Itachi aún portaba percatarse de lo que había ocurrido. Dio un paso atrás, trastabilló y cayó.

-¡¿Qué has hecho, hermano?!-chilló.

-Iban a separarle de mí…-comenzó el aludido-Querían impedirme continuar junto a Madara.

La estupefacción hizo que Sasuke dejara de llorar por unos instantes.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién es Madara?

-Él.-Itachi dirigió su mirada hacia lo que, para el pequeño, era un punto vacío en el aire.

-¡Ahí no hay nadie! ¡Madara no existe, hermano!

Itachi volvió a mirar a Sasuke, sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo podía decir que Madara no existía? ¿Cómo podía asegurar de ese modo que aquellos dedos que ahora rozaban los suyos no eran reales?

-Es tarde para él, Itachi-dijo Madara-. Ahora es igual que ellos.

-No, él no… Él no.

-Pero él se pondrá en nuestra contra.

-No, Sasuke nunca haría eso…

-¡¿Con quién estás hablando?!-sollozó el menor.

-¿Ves? Debes eliminarle, Itachi.

El aludido miró a su hermano, quien aún temblaba en el suelo. Pocas veces eran las que él desobedecía o llevaba la contraria a Madara y éste último siempre acababa teniendo la razón. Sin embargo, ahora no podía evitar dudar. Sasuke siempre se había portado bien con él. No era como sus padres.

-Pero yo…

-Él se lo contará al hombre de la bata blanca y vendrán a por nosotros. Si eso ocurre, ya no podremos estar juntos. Debes hacerlo.

Itachi, algo abatido, comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano pequeño, quien intentó retroceder, arrastrándose, hasta que su espalda dio contra la pared. Ya no había escapatoria para él.

Y en ese mismo momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó y a través de la madera pudo oírse una voz que tanto Itachi como Madara pudieron reconocer: el hombre de la bata blanca.

-¿Señores Uchiha? Soy el médico encargado del caso de Itachi Uchiha. Siento las molestias, pero quisiera hablar con ustedes… Es urgente.

Itachi y Madara se miraron y el último dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

-Creo que, después de todo, podemos dejar que el pequeño Sasuke se vaya. Hay algo más importante de lo que tienes que encargarte ahora, Itachi. Él es nuestro mayor problema-dijo, refiriéndose al doctor-. Si él desaparece, ya no habrá nada que nos impida estar juntos.

-Sí.

Itachi se dio la vuelta, aproximándose hacia la entrada de la casa, asiendo el cuchillo con fuerza. Sasuke aprovechó aquel momento para levantarse y huir hacia la puerta trasera. No obstante, ni a Itachi ni a Madara les preocupó.

Sasuke ya no importaba. E Itachi se sentía feliz porque ahora estaba realmente seguro de que Madara el prefería a él. Una vez que lograran deshacerse del obstáculo que les esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, nadie podría apartarles uno del otro. Se irían juntos.

Itachi sabía que Madara nunca le abandonaría.

* * *

_Sí, lo admito, en una primera versión del fic, Sasuke moría. Pero, simplemente, no era capaz de escribirlo sin sentirme mal. Es un niño… Después de darle vueltas durante un rato, decidí pedir consejo. Supongo que sólo necesitaba un "hazlo" o un "no lo hagas" y, afortunadamente, escogí a mi madre para preguntar, siendo la respuesta la segunda, de lo cual me siento ahora muy aliviada. En serio, mucho._

_Además, va en contra de mis creencias Itachistas que Itachi mate a Sasuke._

_Y no estoy segura de si las fans de Itachi no me odiarán ahora (aún más que antes).  
_

_Lo cierto no he dispuesto de mucho tiempo para escribirlo y… Bueno, realmente ha resultado más un desahogo que cualquier otra cosa para poder dedicarme ahora con más ganas al multichapter y, en especial, a los exámenes parciales que me esperan a la vuelta de la esquina._

_¿Sirve eso de disculpa? XD  
_


End file.
